School Drama
by Pepperony is love
Summary: AU! Pepper Potts is the new girl at SHIELD High and Tony Stark is made to show her around but then she meets Loki in a science lesson and starts to hang around with him, while still maintaining a friendship with Tony. As time goes on Tony Stark has to watch the girl he has a crush on fall in love with someone he knows will break her heart. Loki/Pepper and Pepperony later.
1. First Day Success

/Pepper will be known as Virginia until she gets her nickname, I do not own the characters they all belong to Marvel!

Virginia Potts was the new girl at SHIELD High School, she had been given a map and her timetable and she made her way to her form room. When she got in there she had no idea where she could sit, so she just waited for the rest of the group to take their own seats.

Tony Stark was the most popular guy at school, everybody wanted to be like him and all of the girls wanted to date him, of course he refused to go out with any of them, he just flirted with them. He was sitting in his form room with three of his friends; Steve Rogers a blond muscular guy who was the Captain of the football team, Bruce Banner a dark haired boy with glasses who was one of the star students along with Tony and Clint Barton a short light brown haired guy that was great at P.E. When Tony looked up as the door opened and saw a girl that he didn't recognise enter the room he stopped. He looked at her for a minute before Steve jabbed him in the ribs and smirked.

"Hey Tony, if you like her that much go ask her out" he teased.

"Shut up Steve" Tony replied but chuckled.

"Oh come on Tony, you were staring at her like she was the hottest girl in the world"

"Says you, going out with Peggy Carter, all you two do is kiss" at this point the form tutor had walked into the room and heard Tony's comment.

"Mr. Stark, will you be so kind to pay attention" the form tutor spoke, he was tall with dark hair, although he was really nice most of the time and all the students did like him, he could be very strict. Tony turned to face the front of the class as the form tutor looked over at Virginia.

"Alright everyone this is Virginia Potts, she is a new student and I expect you to all make her feel welcome" he spoke gesturing to Virginia. Everybody stayed quiet and the form tutor scanned the room.

"Mr. Stark" he called, eyes fixed on Tony.

"Yes Mr. Coulson?" Tony replied.

"I want you to be the one to show her around the school and make her feel welcome"

"But sir-" Tony started.

"No buts about it Mr. Stark" Coulson said sternly then looked to Virginia. "Miss. Potts if you would like to take a seat next to Mr. Stark"

Virginia did as she was asked and took a seat next to Tony placing her bag on the floor.

Once all the announcements had been said, the students had some free time to just talk.

"So Virginia-" Tony started.

"If you even try to flirt with me I swear I will spray pepper spray in your face" she quickly replied, looking at Tony.

"Hmm, that's interesting" Tony said, more to himself.

"What is?" she asked.

"Well, you're hair is red, you have loads of freckles and you just threatened me with pepper spray, I mean you get red peppers, your freckles kind of look like pepper and then the other thing. You know the name Virginia really doesn't suit you. I think I'll call you Pepper" he explained to her. She blinked at him, taking in what he said.

"Pepper?" she replied.

"I don't care if you don't like it, that is what you will be known as to me" Tony smirked.

Before she could answer the bell rang for first lesson and Coulson dismissed them all.

"Alright what do you have first?" Tony asked Pepper.

Pepper looked at her timetable and found the day they were on.

"I have Science in Room S4" she replied looking up at him.

"Cool, that means you are with me and Brucey" Tony smiled at looked over at Bruce.

The three of them walked together to Science after Tony had introduced Pepper to Bruce and Bruce to Pepper. Once they were in the lesson they all sat next to each other with Tony in the middle. Before the lesson could start another student walked in a little late, he was tall with long black hair. The only free seat was next to Pepper so he went to sit there and smirked when he saw Tony.

"Hey Stark, who's this your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh buzz off Loki, this is Pepper she's the new student" Tony replied.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Pepper" Loki smiled at her, a charming smile and she smiled back blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you Loki" she replied.

"Maybe we could be lab partners, since Tony and Bruce always pair up" Loki suggested.

"Actually Loki-" Tony started off.

"I would love to be lab partners" Pepper nodded cutting Tony off. For the rest of the lesson Pepper was talking with Loki and didn't really speak to Tony. When the lesson ended it was break time, since the lessons were 100 minutes long they only had three with two 30 minute breaks. Loki and Pepper stood and Loki turned to her.

"Hey, do you want to come hang out with me during break? I'll take you to your next lesson when break is over" Loki asked her.

"Sure that sounds fun" Pepper nodded.

"Great, well follow me" Loki started walking and Pepper followed him out of the room. It turned out Loki spent break alone most of the time, sitting down in the field. Normally Tony and his group of friends didn't come down to the field but this time they did, they didn't sit with Pepper and Loki but, they were close to them. The boys; Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint and Thor a muscular long golden haired boy played soccer, while the girls; Peggy Carter a short haired brunette girl with very red lipstick and was also Steve's girlfriend, Jane Foster a long haired brunette who was also a science nut and Thor's girlfriend, Natasha Romanov a short haired red head who was Russian but fluent in English and also Clint's girlfriend and finally Darcy Lewis, also a long haired brunette who loved science and was Jane's best friend as well as Bruce's girlfriend.

Pepper had thought because Loki and Tony spoke a little bit in science that they were friends but she couldn't help but notice some of the glares that Tony shot Loki.

"Hey Loki, do you and Tony get on?" Pepper asked softly.

"No we don't, you see he has just never liked me, but he does like my brother Thor, the one with golden hair even though he is ruthless and destructive" Loki explained.

"Oh right" Pepper bit her lip.

"No need to worry though, if you want to be friends with Stark you can" Loki smiled at her.

"Yeah, we haven't spoken much" Pepper shrugged. "But I like you, you're a nice guy"

"Thank you Pepper I appreciate that" Loki grinned. "Do you think we should exchange numbers?" he asked her.

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea" Pepper nodded and got a notebook out from her bag and a pen. She wrote down her number and handed it to Loki.

"There's my number and you can write yours down in the notebook" she handed him the pen and the notebook so he could write down his number for her.

The bell went off for second lesson and Loki walked Pepper to her class that he wasn't in, but Tony was. Pepper took a seat next to him but he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Hey Tony, are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine" he huffed.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted my number, you know so we could hang out sometimes" Pepper told him, hoping he would accept.

"Don't you want to hang out with Loki?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I was being friendly. He's a nice guy, I can still be friends with you" Pepper protested.

"Fine, what's your number?" Tony asked her, she did the same to him as she did to Loki.

Once the school day was over Pepper started to walk home when she heard someone calling her name, she looked back and saw Loki coming towards her.

"Oh hey Loki" she smiled at him.

"Hey Pepper, do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked her.

"Sure, I don't see any problem with it" she smiled at him.

"Great, you know I'm really glad that I sat next to you in science, you're a nice girl"

"Thanks Loki"

"So a nice girl like you has got to have a boyfriend" he said as they started walking.

"Nope, I've never had a boyfriend" Pepper shook her head.

"Wow, that's hard to believe"

"In what way?" Pepper asked him.

"Well, you're really nice and you are attractive I admit" Loki tried to hide his blush.

"Aw thanks Loki" Pepper smiled, also trying to hide her blush.

"Hey do you want to go out sometime?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah sort of" Loki nodded.

"I would love to!" Pepper grinned at him and they had arrived at her house.

"Great, say on Saturday I'll pick you up at 6 and take you out to dinner?" he suggested.

"Sounds great" Pepper nodded and looked at her door.

"Well, I'll see you at school Pepper" Loki smiled at her.

"Yeah, see you Loki" she smiled back and entered her house.


	2. The Date

It was the night of Pepper and Loki's date and Pepper was dressed in something casual as she waited for Loki to pick her up. Her Dad was being a little overprotective, telling her 'she needed to be home by nine' and 'that skirt is way too short go and change it' when he was finally happy with what she was wearing, there was a knock at the door.

Pepper got to the door before her Dad and opened it seeing Loki standing there.

"Hey, you ready?" Loki asked her lightly, he to was dressed in casual.

"Yeah I am" she nodded and stepped out closing the door behind her.

"Great, I'm really happy that you agreed to go on this date with me Pepper" he smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm happy too" she smiled at him and they linked arms.

Their date took place in a small restaurant and Loki had offered to pay for all of it. They sat down at a table by the window and sat opposite to each other.

"So Pepper, tell me a little more about yourself" Loki said as they looked at the menus.

"Well, there isn't much to tell but, well I'm interested in the business career. It pays good and my parents are really supportive of me but I think that's because I'm an only child" Pepper told him.

"Ah yes, what I wouldn't give to be an only child. Thor certainly isn't the best company. He does not believe in me, the only person in my family to support me is my mother" Loki explained.

"That must be horrible, I've not spoken to Thor but if you say that he's not a very nice guy then I don't see why I should bother" she looked at him and thought to herself if it was too early to be in love with him yet, maybe it was just a little crush.

"I don't want to stop you having friends" Loki told her smiling at her, it was true she was pretty and he was starting to like her, which was strange for him. He had never had a crush on anyone before.

They were soon interrupted by a waiter coming over and taking their orders.

While they waited for their food they talked a little more, laughed and joked. They didn't stop speaking even during the meal, they just had so much to talk about and sort of connected.

He walked her home at the end of the date and they both stood at her door.

"I had fun tonight Loki, you're a laugh" she smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah I had fun too" he smiled back. "Hey Pepper can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Pepper nodded.

"Do you want to make it official? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Loki asked her.

"Wow, I would love that Loki!" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Great" he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I better get in, my Dad is probably worrying about me" Pepper smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you at school" Loki smiled back and nodded.

"See you at school" she went into the house as Loki watched her and he walked away.


End file.
